


Yuuri, Victor, and the Seven Dwarves

by orenji92



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, F/M, King! Toshiya, King! Yakov, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince! Victor, Prince! yuuri, Princess! Mari, Queen! Hiroko, Snow White AU, VictUuri, Wizard! Victor, fairytale AU, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a gentle King and equally kind Queen. The had a daughter as their successor, and they lived happily. One day, the Queen realized that she was pregnant with a second child. The newborn baby was a handsome boy, with his hair as dark as the oldest ebony, skin as clear as the freshly fallen snow, and lips as rosy as the sunset kiss. They named the boy Yuuri.SNOW WHITE AU based on Sinran's drawing!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the mood to write Angst, and am facing a writer block for my Reincarnation AU, so I decide to write this.  
> Warning: Unbeta'd. Gay shipping, duh.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a gentle King and equally kind Queen. They were loved by their people and they return the sentiment with affection of parents for their children, for the people were their children and the pair would guide them no matter how old or young they were. This wonderful pair was blessed with a strong-willed girl who had quick wit and sharp perception, promised with a bright path to the throne in the future. This small family had a very fulfilling lives filled with love and happiness.

One day, the Queen realized that she was pregnant with a second child. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the news and they could not wait to welcome the baby. Months passed by, and the baby finally arrived to this world with a series of soft wails. The King and the Queen was overwhelmed with joy for their cute little prince, and the Royal Princess was excited for the beginning of a new life.

The newborn baby was a handsome boy, with his hair as dark as the oldest ebony, skin as clear as the freshly fallen snow, and lips as rosy as the sunset kiss. However, there were something more to this boy, something special. The family could feel how the air became fresher and easier to breathe in. The birds flied into the room and chirped their cheerful song filled with hope and love. The butterflies fluttered around the newborn baby as if he held the scent of the sweetest nectar.

They did not know what destiny had planned for their young prince, but they hope the boy would be courageous to face it. So they named this handsome boy Yuuri, in hope he would find courage in himself to face his destiny one day.

-

“Dear Queen Hiroko, you look magnificent despite of your recent struggle.”

Queen Hiroko laughed kindly. “King Yakov, thank you for your kind words. You look wonderful as well.”

They grey haired man huffed with a smile. “As wonderful as an old man can be.”

“I hope you have a very pleasant journey, King Yakov.” King Toshiya said with a small smile. “The journey can be very tiring, especially for a young boy.” His kind gaze moved toward a silver-haired boy who stood right beside the Russian King.

The boy, who could not be older than four years old, beamed at the Asian ruler. “Good afternoon, King Toshiya and Queen Hiroko. My uncle and I came here so I can give your son a welcoming gift myself!”

Queen Hiroko smiled at the future King of Russia. “You’ve come a long way, are you tired, Prince Victor?”

“No, not at all!” He chirped. “We had the chance to rest at the meadow and it was very pleasant. I found a lot of animals there, and they were very friendly even though they are not tamed.”

“That’s because the animals can see your heart, dear child,” she said gently, “they know you won’t hurt them, so they are kind toward you.”

“I love animals!” He said excitedly. “I have a dog, you see, a brown poodle! And I know for a fact that you don’t have a poodle, which is very sad because everyone should have one!” Then he reached for his leather bag and rummaged it for a while before he finally pulled out a brown dog doll. “Uncle Yakov wouldn’t let me bring a dog for your son, but he said a doll is alright. Can I give it to him?”

The adults shared amused looks, though Yakov huffed in fond exasperation.

“Of course, child. Follow me.”

The Queen led the boy to a smaller room that was filled with colorful cloth and fluffy toys, and soon enough, Victor finally met the Prince of Japan, Yuuri.

“He’s so beautiful...” Victor breathed as his gaze fell upon the sleeping baby on the wooden cradle. He poked the open palm and the tiny fingers immediately wrapped around Victor’s. “And so cute too.”

“He is, isn’the?” She giggled at the marvel reflected on the young blue eyes. “He’s resting now, do you want to wait until he wake up?”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t want to intrude.” He put the brown doll near Yuuri’s pillow and whispered gently so not to wake the sleeping prince. “Hello Yuuri. I’m Victor, the future King of Russia. I hope we can be friends, Yakov said that it’s good for kings to be friends. Since you are the future King of Japan, we have to form a good and strong friendship from now on!”

“Ah,” the Queen cut in, amusement lacing her voice, “unfortunately, it is Mari who will be the next ruler, Prince Victor...”

“Oh... I thought rulers are supposed to be men?”

“Not here. We think what’s important to be a good ruler is on the heart and mind, not between your legs. And Mari qualifies perfectly as the next ruler.”

“Oh...” He repeated. “But, can I still be friends with Yuuri?”

Hiroko grinned widely. “Of course.”

“But, Kings’ friendship is different from non-Kings’ friendship. I don’t want to make Yuuri feel bad because I’ll be a King and he won’t...” He grumbled. “Oh! I know!” He grinned like a cat had just gotten the cream. “I can marry Yuuri! That way, he can be a King as well and then we can have the Kings’ friendship!”

The idea was too cute that Queen Hiroko did not have the heart to tell him that boys could not marry each other. She just held back her laughter and observed the Prince again.

“Yuuri... grow up soon, alright? We’ll play together and be best friends!” Then he nudged the brown poodle doll closer to the sleeping form. “Yakov needs me to learn so I can run the kingdom one day, so I have to return to Russia soon. Think of this poodle as me if you’re lonely and in need of a hug, it will definitely make you feel safe and happy. You can even name him after me if it helps!” The baby stretched his hand wide and yawned, but he did not wake up. “I’ll see you later, my future Partner-King.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the baby’s lips.

“Oh.”

Victor blinked. Admittedly, he forgot that there was an audience, so he shot a sheepish grin to the Queen. “They say ‘seal a promise with a kiss’, I hope you’re not mad, Queen Hiroko...”

The Queen cover her mouth as she giggled. “No, it’s alright, Victor. Now, let’s head back to the kings, shall we?” She offered her hand and Victor took it with a big smile on his face.

The boy turned around to see the baby one more time, and saw a shimmer on the doll. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and the light had vanished almost as if it was not there from the start.

“Victor?” The Russian turned his head to face the Queen, who looked at him with a questioning gaze. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Victor shook his head, “my eyes are playing tricks on me.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

“Alright!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the fluff on first chapter, well, I'm sorry.

Queen Hiroko rarely woke up in the middle of the night, not unless Yuuri was crying. But the boy was three now, so he did not cry when the moon was high as much as he used to. The mother woke up to the sound of soft whimpers coming from her son’s room. Worried as any mother would be, she went inside and found her youngest child was curling on his soft bed, clutching his treasured brown poodle doll tightly to his chest. Fat tears fell freely from his closed eyes and he hugged the doll even tighter. 

“It’s alright, Victor... Everything will be alright...” He whispered tenderly to the doll. “Don’t cry anymore, Victor... I’m here...”

“Yuuri?” She called him, worry and uncertainty lacing her warm voice. “What’s wrong, child?”

“Mama?” The boy lifted his head and met her mother’s gaze with his own. His eyes were puffy and rimmed red and he looked devastated. “Victor’s hurting.”

“Oh?” She sat down on the boy’s bed and touched the doll. “Can I see?”

Yuuri was hesitant, but he let her take his precious companion. 

Hiroko inspected the toy but found nothing out of ordinary on the doll that could be considered as wound. “Vicchan is alright Yuuri, I see no wound on him...”

“Not Vicchan... Victor...” He mumbled before he started tearing up again. “Prince Victor is hurting, Mama... He’s crying right now, and I’m so sad because I can’t be by his side even though he has always cheered me up when I’m crying...”

“Yuuri? Mama doesn’t understand...”

“Vicchan always tells me how Prince Victor feels...” Yuuri tried to explain. When he saw her mother’s confusion, his brows furrowed. “Vicchan feels blue like he is now when Victor’s sad, and red when he’s angry. When Victor’s happy, Vicchan feels light and soft, and when he tries to cheer me up, it smells really nice and sweet.”

“I see...” She said, because she still did not understand.

“But that’s not important. What’s important right now is Victor is very sad. He’s never this sad... I’m worried, Mama...” He cradled the poodle stuffed toy like a baby and made a hushing sound. “It’s alright, Victor... I’m here... Please don’t cry...”

“Alright Yuuri, but please sleep, it’s late now...”

“I can’t sleep, Mama... Not until I know Victor is safe and happy again...”

The mother sighed. “I’ll try to contact the Russia as soon as the morning come, please try to get some sleep...”

Yuuri gave her a hesitant nod, but from the look of his face, he would not find sleep soon.

His mother just gave him a tired smile. “How about sleeping with Mama and Papa?”

Yuri lowered his gaze. “Not today, Mama...” He clutched his doll tightly. “I need to make sure Victor is happy first...”

“Alright...” His mother smiled in defeat and kissed his forehead. “Good night, child.”

“Good night, Mama...”

-

Fire crackled and smoke filled the air. The room that was once filled with glory and pride now was broken and tattered. Their banner was ripped apart and the wall was painted with blood. 

In the middle of the room, stood a young boy who could not be older than seven years old. He was staring at the unmoving figure sitting on the throne, his uncle. The old man had a sword stabbed right on his chest, his blood was pooling on the ground, and his eyes were open yet unseeing. Victor, the silver haired boy, tried to hold back his tears, but they were falling freely from his blue eyes.

“Your Highness,” a voice called out for him, “we need to move before they see us.”

“Georgi...” Victor choked. “I can’t... Uncle Yakov...”

“Prince Victor!” George snapped and he grabbed the child’s shoulders. “He is dead...” He whispered in a shaky voice, and Victor realized that he was not the only one who was broken from their King’s death. “You are our only hope now, so please, let’s move before they find us.”

Still with tears painting his cheeks, Victor nodded. They moved stealthily toward the stable and picked Victor’s most favorite horse, a chestnut stallion with dark mane that he had ridden since he was five. The silver haired boy climbed up and he was followed by the raven. “Where should we go?” The boy asked, his voice hoarse and heavy with sorrow. 

“Japan.”

“Can the horse handle it? The weather is rather harsh...”

“This is our best chance, my Lord. I’ve packed some water to last for a few days, but Japan will definitely welcome us when we arrived.”

The Royal Prince paused for a moment, then he nodded with determination. “You can do it, right?” He whispered to the horse. “I believe you can bring us to safety, so please help us, вспышка...”

The horse huffed in what Georgi thought as a promise and they sprinted as fast as they could once they passed the gate. When they finally saw the forest, they heard a loud noise following them from a distance. Georgi turned around and saw a small group of the enemy’s band was chasing them. 

“Your Highness, please hold tight!”

“I know!” The boy shouted back as he tightened his hold on the horse’s rein. “Faster, вспышка, I know you can!” 

The horse neighed in reply and ran even faster than he had ever done in his entire life. However, before they could enter the forest, Georgi yelped and fell to the ground with rope wrapped around his neck.

“Georgi!” Victor turned and pulled the stallion’s rein to slow him down.

“Don’t come, Your Highness! Just go!”

“No, Georgi!” 

The young man was sobbing on the ground, his fingers wrapped around the ropeon his neck, while the enemy was approaching even closer. “Please! Keep going, Your Highness! I’ll try to hold them back! Now go!”

The boy gritted his teeth as he held back his tears. He nodded before he turned to the forest without glancing back, for if he did, he would definitely try to take Georgi with him. He could hear shouting from a far, he thought he heard Georgi’s scream of pain and held back a whimper. He had to be strong right now, he had no time for tears. 

The boy led his horse to a deeper part of the forest, but the horse abruptly shrieked and stopped for no apparent reason.

“вспышка?” Victor tried to make his horse moving again, but the stallion refused to do so. Instead of moving forward, he walked backward in fear. “вспышка, what’s wrong? You scare me...”

The horse let out a nervous breath and kept retreating.

“Come on, boy...” He patted the mane nervously. He could hear the enemy approaching steadily, and judging from the twitches on the horse’s ears, he could hear them too. “We need to go or the enemy will capture us, come on...”

The horse whined and started walking warily.

“Come on, faster, вспышка, or they will catch us...”

The horse picked up his pace, but it was still too slow, as if he was afraid of making ruckus and attracting danger. Suddenly there was an arrow flew pass through them and stuck on a tree. It startled his horse and the stallion galloped through the wood in panic, dropping the boy to the ground in process.

“There he is!” A heavy sound shouted in glee. “How much gold can we get from his head?”

There was sickening laughter that followed the cruel statement. 

“Мгновение!!” He shouted, but the horse already left him in panic. The boy quickly hid around the bushes and crawled slowly to get away from the source of the voice. He tried to crept away as stealthy as he could, but stopped when a pair of leather shoes entered his vision out of nowhere. 

“So noisy...” A feminine voice grumbled. “Are you the one who keep shouting and disturbing my sleep?”

Victor looked up and found he was staring at a woman who was frowning like there was no tomorrow. Her delicate face was framed by long dark hair and she was definitely not Russian. “I- I- Uhm, I-” He stammered.

“Huh?” Her tone grew impatient at his incoherent reply.

“I’m sorry, miss! I’m chased by a group of mercenaries. Please forgive me for causing ruckus, but I need to go before they catch me.”

She stared at the boy up and down, then raised her gaze and hummed in comprehension. “You mean them?”

Victor turned and found a group of tall, rugged men was towering the bushes with nasty grins. His breath hitched at the sight. The silver haired boy scrambled to get up on his feet and took out his blade, tiny and insignificant, but he would not go down without a fight. When the men laughed, he snarled at them viciously.

“What can you do with such tiny knife, little prince?”

“I can do a lot with this.” He gritted out. 

“Show us, then...” The tallest moved forward with a shashka in his grip. 

Victor moved forward and took a stance. He paid attention to the man before him, and took in as much detail as he could that would put him in advantage. The man rushed toward him and the boy prepared his move, when the paid soldier raised his sword, Victor took his chance and struck him on the neck with a single throw. The man’s eyes widen as he choked on his own blood and fell on his knees. He sputtered some blood before finally succumbed to his fate. 

The others were quiet before they unsheathed their own swords. 

“So you can fight, little prince...” One with a spiky dark hair said with suppressed anger. “We’ll see how well you can do it when you fight all of us.”  
Victor took a step back. He had to run now since he did not have any weapon anymore. He turned around and saw the lady was still there, watching the whole exchange with a bored expression. When she caught his gaze, her bored expression turned warmer. 

“Miss, please run now.” The boy shouted. “They are dangerous!” 

“That’s right, little missy,” One with green eyes snickered, “you don’t want nasty things happen to you, right?”

Instead of being scared and run like they expected her to, she laughed freely. “You can’t harm me.”

“What did you say?”

“You can’t harm me.” She repeated as she raised her hands, balls made of fire shot out from her palm and landed on the men, leaving nothing but ashes. She grunted and turned toward the petrified boy who was gaping at the remnant of the mercenaries. The lady snorted. “Come here. Let me see if you have any wound.”

The Royal Prince was hesitant. “Why?”

“If you don’t treat it right, the wound can get nasty-”

“No,” he cut her, “I mean, why?”

“Oh.” She was quiet for a while then shrugged. “I’m not really sure as well.” She walked toward the prince and smiled. “But I sense fear and sorrow within you and I know I need to help you.”

“Oh...” He went quiet and let her inspect his body. 

“I see no visible wound.”

“I see.”

“So what are you going to do now?”

The boy blinked. “I’m supposed to go to Japan...”

“In the middle of winter?”

He nodded.

“Without food, water, or horse?”

“Ah, well...” He lowered his head. “My horse was startled and left me. The supply was tied on the saddle...”

“Alone...?”

Victor went quiet again. “I was with Georgi, but... he was captured...”

“Georgi?”

“My friend. He is training to be my advisor when I finally take the throne...” He choked on the last part. “But Yakov was killed, and Georgi is captured, and I... and I...” He started sobbing before he caught himself. He was taken by surprise when the young woman hugged him and started rubbing his back to sooth his pain. 

“It’s alright to cry...” She whispered gently on his ear.

He shook his head. “I can’t, not now, not with Georgi being caught...” The boy clutched on her robe with shaky hand. “I have to be stronger, I have to help Georgi...”

She sighed, her expression was conflicted but then she closed hey eyes and sighed again. “Stay here and I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

“I can’t go to the palace and rescue him for I’m tied to the forest, but I sense great power within you.” She smiled at his confused expression. “With that power, you can help your friend.”

He marveled at his hands, as if it held the greatest power in the world. “But how can I use it?”

“Only you know the answer, child. But I will be here to guide you.”

Victor met her gaze and nodded. “Then, I will be in you care.”

“Good. From now on, call me Minako. What’s your name?”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

“Alright, Victor.” Minako tore the air with her finger and suddenly there was a wooden hut in front of them. “Now, come inside, the cold is not good for a growing child.”

“Alright...”

Victor followed the woman inside, before he stopped and turned around.

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

“There was this voice...”

“Voice? What voice? I heard nothing.”

“A boy’s voice keeps saying ‘It’s alright’ and ‘I’m here’...” Victor frowned. “It always happens whenever I’m sad or angry.”

Minako hummed as her gaze turned calculative. “Perhaps...”

“What is it?”

“Let’s talk about it inside, shall we?”

Victor smiled at the offer. “Alright, Miss Minako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write battle scene. Sorry.


	3. To the Rescue

The first thing that Minako said once they reached inside was, “That wasn’t the first time you kill someone.”

Victor blinked.

“Please sit down, Victor.”

The silver-haired boy sat like he was told to and blinked again. “Um...” The Sorceress raised an eyebrow with the most unimpressed look, and the boy coughed to hide his stutter. “No, it wasn’t.”

Minako was quiet before she finally sighed. “Tell me.”

“I’m the Royal Prince even though I’m not the King's direct descendant. People didn’t like it.”

“You’re only seven.”

“Does it matter? It certainly doesn’t stop them from coming for my head.” He shrugged in false nonchalance and muttered in low voice. “I have to protect myself somehow.”

“I’m not patronizing you, boy.”

Victor hesitated, but then his shoulder sagged a little. “I know.”

Minako shook her head sadly. To experience such horrible things in such tender age, she could feel her heart broke for him. “What’s your plan once you save your friend?”

“I don’t know...” It was the truth. He was educated to be a king for as long as he could remember, but if he embraced magic, that path would be out of his reach forever.

The woman stared at him, waiting for elaboration that he could not give. She sighed and waved her disappointment away. “We’ll think about it later. For now, let’s think about how to save your friend.”

“Alright...” He paused for a moment, hesitation was clear in his face when he bit his lip and stared at her. “You haven’t told me about the voice.”

“Right, that voice.” She hummed with closed eyes. “It is just a wild guess. Have you let your magic touched something and gave it to someone else?”

“But I didn’t know that I have this power within me, how can I use it?”

“Oh, dear,” she smiled at him fondly with a pair of nostalgic eyes, “one does not need to be aware to tap onto their magic.”

“So... I have used it in the past somehow, and it connected me to someone else.”

“Simply put, yes.”

“But that is impossible.”

“No, it’s truly not. Not for you.” She giggled at his bewildered expression. “Your power is overflowing right now, I wonder if you can see it.” The Sorceress reached for something on his surrounding and pulled.

Then, Victor saw it. It was like a silk golden ribbon, glistening under the light like a crystal with its ever changing color. And Victor knew, he just knew somehow, that it was his magic. He almost forgot how to breathe.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She smiled at his fascination. “You will learn to control it, and I will be here to help you.”

“Yes...” Victor whispered lowly, his bright blue eyes were burning with determination. “I will save Georgi no matter what it takes.”

-

Far away in Japan, a young boy was holding a poodle doll. His eyes were swollen and red because of sorrow for another boy, but he was relieved now. The boy he was grieving for was alright now, and he let himself lulled to the embrace of the night.

When morning came, a messenger from Russia arrived to bring news of the death of their King and the missing Royal Prince. King Toshiya lent his strength to support the search, but it bore no fruit and soon, the Royal Prince was declared to be dead.

The Japanese Prince refused to believe it, and he kept convincing his parents that Victor was very much alive. But it was hard to convince adults when his sole proof was a doll, no matter how lovely it was.

The search was stopped, and the messenger returned to Russia to fight their enemy, only to never be heard of again. There were whispers, spoken in hushed tone, that Russia was taken over by an evil witch. The Asian King tried to send some help, but none of his people returned, so he stopped before he lost all of his precious men.

-

Months have passed when Victor finally could summon his power freely. It was not as strong as Minako’s fire yet, and he still needed his wand to call for his power, but his ice definitely gave more advantage in his environment and definitely was strong enough to help his faithful friend.  

“So, are you ready?”

Victor just smiled. “As ready as I can be.”

Minako replied his smile with her own. “Have you finally thought about what will you do after this?”

He cocked his head to the left, wearing wide innocent eyes to enhance the effect. “No?”

She just snorted. “Aren’t you going to take over the throne after this?”

The boy laughed freely. “I’m practicing magic, Minako.” When he realized that she did not understand what it meant, he elaborated. “People will sooner burn me alive than let a Sorcerer rule the kingdom.”

“You’re not a Sorcerer yet.” She chided him. “Just a Wizard still.”

He just smirked playfully and shrugged. “It makes no difference to the untrained eyes.”

“For they are foolish and ignorant.” She huffed in annoyance. “So you don’t have any plan...”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “I was thinking that if I come back, I can stay here with you and learn some more. I don’t want you to get lonely and grow bored without me here, after all.”

She laughed before she could stop herself. “Insolent brat...”

His smile widened and his shoulders sagged in relief, and Minako realized that the silver haired boy was actually nervous for her response.

“When you come back,” she stressed with a grin, “I’ll be doing what I usually do.”

“... I’ll snatch some wine on my way back.”

“You do that...” The smile came easier this time. “Good luck.”

“Thank you...” Victor turned and spread his hands out. He called for the wind and the snow, and they answered for his plea. Then he ran toward the palace with the help of the nature as fast as the howl of the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and I'm not really happy with it, but I can't find a way to write it other than like this...


End file.
